Blood Sunset
by C.E. Bradford
Summary: An AU of Twilight. Instead of Washington it's Oregon. The main Character does Fall in Love with a vampire tho. I think it's good. And so do most of my friends.
1. Nervousness

**Blood Sunset**

**Preface**

** The halo around the Moon during the ****eclipse was blood red. After it was over the sunset turned the sky a dark red as well. The clouds were a dark red-orange. Then I saw him. His brilliant teeth flashing. He strode toward me. And I knew… my time had come.**

**Chapter One**

**Nervousness**

** I was glad our family was moving. That hot, sticky, humid air always made me uncomfortable. And Virginia was getting crowded. Now we were moving to the Pacific. To the northern parts of Oregon. It will be cooler there and shadier. And hopefully we'll get more rain. I just hope Baker Oregon is better than Norfolk.**

** "Okay, Kat we're here!" exclaimed my mother. "Yippee." I said. "Oh, Kat. You'll make like it here." said my Dad. "How do you know!?" I snapped. "You're Mom and I grew up here. We didn't mind." he said. "But what about my friends?" I asked. "You'll make new ones." said my Mom coolly. "Whatever." I sighed.**

** So I guess I should start with the basics. My name is Katrina. But I prefer to be called Kat. I'm sixteen years old, in eleventh grade. I have ****these 'beautiful' Garnet coloured eyes. And I have Auburn hair. But I have **_**very**_** pale skin. I hope I fit in.**

** "Now honey. You know what school you're going to, right?" asked my Mom. I just simply couldn't help to roll my eyes at her. "Yes Mom." I said. "What's it called?" "Baker High." I said. "Good. Then have a great first day!" she exclaimed. She held her thumbs up, and smiled enthusiastically. "Sure." I said.**

** "Oh, and Kat?" asked Dad. "Yes I said annoyed. "You're Mom and I put our money together and bought you a car." he said. "Really? What brand and what model?" I asked excitedly. "Let's see. It's a Honda, and it's a 2004 Accord." he replied "You guys are awesome!" I exclaimed.**

** Wow. This car sure is quiet. A lot smoother than my parents Toyota. This is so much better. Holy cow! It's already 8:15! School starts in fifteen minutes! Good thing the school is only seven miles away.**

** When I pulled up to the school it was 8:22. But then I needed to get to the front office. 'Maybe I should ask someone.' I thought. 'There's someone. I'll ask them.' "Hey!" I yelled. He turned his head towards me. Then I saw his eyes. They were beautiful! They were a striking ****Peridot colour, that shimmered in what sunlight that was there. I must have stood there gawking at him until he spoke.**

** "Um, did you say something?" he asked. "Oh, yeah. Uh, can you point me to the front office?" I asked. "Yeah. It's the building you see when you drive in." he said. "Oh, uh th-thanks." I stammered.**

** 'God his voice is like silk. I wonder if I stared too much. I probably freaked him out.' I thought.**

** After about a two minute walk I found the front office. I was greeted by seeing a woman about twenty-three years old with her nose in a book. "Um, excuse me." I said. "Oh, sorry. Can I help you?" she asked. "I'm Katrina Collin. I'm the new student." I said. "Oh! So you're Katrina." exclaimed the secretary. "Yes." "Well in that case, here's your schedule. Your teachers are: Mrs. Vaneli, Mr. Smith, Ms. Ford… and what language do you want to take?" said the secretary. "Um, Japanese." I replied. "Okay then. You have Mr. Shikon for that." "Thank you." I said.**

** "Okay. So first I go to Mrs. Vaneli for Math. Yay. Then I go to Mr. Smith for Social Studies. Then Ms. Ford for ELA. And last but not least, Mr. Shikon for Japanese!" I said to myself. But as I was talking to myself, that mystery boy was walking RIGHT behind me. "Um, why are you talking to yourself?" he said. "Ahhh!" He startled me and I ****tripped. Big surprise there since I'm such a klutz. Then he chuckled under his breath. Even his laugh sounded beautiful.**

** "Here, let me help you." he offered. "Thanks." I said. When I reached up for his hand it was as cold as ice, but hard as steel! My face must have turned red then. "Are you feeling okay?" he asked. "Your face is scarlet red." "I'm fine. What do you have first period?" I said. "Math. With Mrs. Vaneli." he replied. "So do I." "That's nice. You can sit next to me then." he said in his silky voice.**

** Once we reached Mrs. Vaneli's class, the bell was about to ring. The boy rushed to the back of the room and plopped down in a chair. He then patted the chair next to him motioning me to sit next to him. But the teacher stopped me in my tracks.**

** "Are you Katrina Collin?" asked Mrs. Vaneli. "Yes." "Oh. Did you already find someone to sit next to? she said. "Yes." I replied. "Okay."**

** "So your name is Katrina?" asked the boy. "Yup. But I prefer to be called Kat." I said. "Okay, **_**Kat**_**." he said. "So… what's your name?" I asked. "Oh, sorry. It's David." said David. "That's a nice name." I said.**

** "So when's your birthday?" I asked. "Uh, um." said David. "Don't tell me you forgot when your birthday is!" I whispered. "N-no of course ****not! It's August 14****th****." said David. "Oh, mines on March 26****th****." I said. "So your birthday has come and gone." he said. "Yes." I replied.**

** 'Man he is SO beautiful. I wonder if any of the girls have the **_**hots**_** for him. I hope not. 'Cause he is MINE! I especially like his eyes.' I glanced up, and he was staring at me! Subtly. But still staring. He smiled this little smile without showing any teeth. This is my favorite smile. But the way he stared at me, made me ****nervous.**


	2. The Family

**Chapter Two**

**The Family**

**Well as it turns out we have EVERY SINGLE class together. Which made me happy. But it was weird. He stared at me in every class. Even Japanese class! But he knew every word Mr. Shikon threw at him! He's amazing. I don't know how he does it.**

** At the end of the day we walked out of the school together. It was windy, but his spiky black hair stayed in place. On the other hand my hair was everywhere. It seemed to enjoy attaching itself to my face. He walked me to my car, and then stopped.**

** "What's wrong?" I asked. He was staring at something behind me. I turned around and saw two girls and a boy approaching. "Is that your family?" I asked. He simply nodded his head, but his whole body grew tense. "Are you okay?" I asked. He didn't reply. But as the trio drew nearer, I saw something in their eyes. It looked to be like… hunger.**

** One of the girls had dark red eyes like Ruby. The other had very dark Copper coloured eyes. Then the boy had the darkest eyes of all. They were a VERY dark Amethyst colour. "Get in your car Kat." ****demanded David. "Wh-why?" I asked. "Just do it now!" he snapped. "Leave now! Go home!" he continued. "O-okay." I said. I opened the car door and plopped in. He shut the door behind me, and ran off. He was so fast!**

** 'That was strange. Why did he tense up like that? They were just his brother and sisters… right? I'll talk to him tomorrow.' I thought to myself.**

** "Mom, Dad I'm home!" I yelled. No answer. I began to wander around the house searching for them. First I looked in the kitchen. "Mom?" Then I looked in their room. "Dad?" Still no answer. "Where is everybody!?" I exclaimed with a hint of panic in my voice. Then I heard some footsteps on the gravel driveway.**


	3. The Unexpected Visitor

**Chapter Three**

**The Unexpected Visitor**

** "Kat? Are you alright?" said a new but familiar voice. I dashed to the door to greet them. But being naturally clumsy. When I opened the door my body kept going. And I went crashing into him. Then he chuckled again. That wonderful silky chuckle.**

** "Are you okay Kat?" he asked in between laughs. "Yes." I said sternly. "What are you doing here?" I continued. "I heard your frantic screaming. So I wanted to make sure you weren't dying." he said. "Well I'm not." I said. "That's good. Um, do you mind?" he said. "Mind what?" I asked. He looked me in the eyes and glanced down. So then I glanced down and realized when we collided I landed on top of him.**

** "Oh, sorry." I said. I managed to scramble up off of him. Then my face turned scarlet red… again. "Um, would you like to come in?" I asked. "Uh, sure." he said. "Then come on in." I said.**

** "You have a nice house." said David. "Sure, it's out in the middle of the woods." I said. "What's wrong with living in the woods?" asked ****David. "Well, I'm used to living in the city." I replied. "Oh, well I'm used to it." he said. "I'm sure you are." I said.**

** "When will your parents get home?" asked David. "I don't know. Usually they would be home by now." I said. "Perhaps the new time zone has confused them." said David. "I don't think so. They lived here when they were kids." I replied. "Oh, well there goes my theory. Well I need to go." said David. "Wait! I want to talk to you." I exclaimed. "About what?" he said. "About earlier." I said. He paused. Then he spoke.**

** "What do you want to know?" asked David. "When you saw your family coming towards us, why did you tense up?" I asked. "Let's just say my family is… different." he said. "I'll see you tomorrow!" he said. Then he walked out of the house. I waved goodbye solemnly. Sad at heart to see him walk out. "But I'll see him tomorrow, right?" I said. "See who tomorrow?" asked my Mom. "Mom!?" I exclaimed. I turned to fast and well… fell. "Where were and Dad!?" I said. "Out back in the garden." she said. Feeling stupid to not look out back, I slapped myself on the forehead.**

** "Mom, I'm going to the store!" I said. "Be back before nine!" she yelled. "Okay!" I replied.**

** I walked out to my car, listening to the soft chirp of the evening birds. This place was great so far. As long as they have a mall nearby. I stopped at the first store I saw. It was a hiking store! ****(o)**** I LOVE to hike! I walked in and I was greeted by a somewhat familiar voice.**

** "Kat Collin? Is that you?" said the girl. "Uh, yes. Um, who are you?" I asked. "Oh, right. I'm Kinomi Nigi Yuki! I'm in your Japanese class! But please, call me Nigi." exclaimed Nigi. "Oh, okay. Do you work here?" I asked. "Yeah, I love to hike!" Nigi said. "Me too! We should go on a hiking trip!" I said. "Yeah! But not tonight, it's getting late." she said. "Well I'll see you tomorrow!" I said. "Bye!" said Nigi.**

** 'Kinomi, I mean **_**Nigi**_** is nice. I should sit with her at the lunch table tomorrow. It's good to have friends! Who knew I would make some so quickly!?' I thought to myself.**

** I drove home in silence. It was pretty boring. At least they had good radio reception. I listened to ****The Fray****James Blunt****, and ****Rhianna****. Other than that, silence.**

"I'm home!" I said. **"Hello dear." said my Dad. "What store did you go to?" he asked. "To the local hiking shop." I replied. "Ah, should have known you would go there first." he said. "Yeah. I met up with a girl in my Japanese class." I said. "Did you two arrange a hiking trip?" ****asked my Mom. "Not yet, but we're going to." I said. I yawned. "I'm beat. I'm going to bed." I said. "Good night Kat." said my parents.**


	4. The Hike

**Chapter Four**

**The Hiking Trip**

**The next day David was waiting for me outside of math. He had this HUGE grin on his face. Showing all of his perfect white teeth.**

** "Hi Kat!" exclaimed David. "Hey David. Would you mind if I sat with Nigi Yuki today at lunch?" I asked. "No. You don't **_**have**_** to sit with me. But why do you want to sit with her?" said David. "We need to make arrangements for a hiking trip." I replied. "That sounds fun!" he said. "I know, I love to hike!" I said. "Just then the bell rang. First period was about to start.**

** Math passed by **_**very**_** quickly today. Mrs. Vaneli is **_**much**_** better than Mr. Froth. He was so boring. Then Mr. Smith's class zoomed by as well. Then before I knew it, it was lunch time.**

** "Hey Nigi Yuki!" I exclaimed. "Hey Kat!" she said. "Did you talk to your parents? Mine said it was okay." I said. "So did mine!" she exclaimed. "Great! Where are we going to go?" I asked. "I thought we could hike around Crater Lake." she said. "That sounds like fun." I said. "It will be! But first I want to stop in Corvallis. I want you to meet ****my friend." she said. "Who's that?" I asked. "Yoshito Horai." she replied. "Okay, fine with me." I said.**

** "When will we go?" I asked. "How about this Saturday?" she asked. "That should be fine. But I'll ask just to be safe." I said. "Okay. Well, call me this evening okay?" said Nigi. "Sure." I replied.**

** The rest of the day went slower than the morning. ELA was so boring. Ms. Ford should really make it more interesting. Mr. Shikon is **_**okay**_**. He's not as boring as Ms. Ford. At least David talks to me in class. Nigi threw me this surprised look at the end of class. Doesn't David always act like this?**

** Today I met up with Nigi. And we talked a little before we headed home. "Kat?" said Nigi. "Yeah?" I said. "Is there something going on between you and David?" she asked. She had caught me off guard. "N-no." I said. "We're just friends." "Oh, well. You seem to be the only one he talks' to." said Nigi. "I hadn't really noticed." I said. "Well everybody else has. Well I'll see you tomorrow. Meet me at the hike shop." she said. "Bye, Nigi Yuki!" I said.**

** Just as I had thought. This wasn't his usual behavior. Nigi gave the impression that I was his **_**only**_** friend. There is something strange about him. But what?**

** The next day I drove to the local hiking store and met Nigi Yuki. She was excited to go on a hiking trip with someone other than her parents. It took us about two hours to get to Corvallis. It turns out Yoshito goes to the university there.**

** "C'mon Kat! Let's go see Yoshito!" said Nigi excitedly. "Okay, I'm coming." I said. We walked to the dorms, and I finally met this Yoshito. "Yoshito, Kat. Kat, Yoshito." said Nigi. "Hello." said Yoshito. He was pretty ordinary. Just the usual Japanese dude. Black hair and Dark Brown eyes. After I met him, Nigi said I could do whatever for an hour or so. So I walked around town.**

** The first building I saw was a book store, so I stopped in. It wasn't very crowded, just a few people. I walked down through the young adult section. I wasn't watching where I was walking. And I… tripped. Then I heard someone laugh. It almost sounded like David!**

** I scrambled up to my feet, almost tripping again. I dashed to the other side to find… this tall person. They had tan skin dark, almost Black, Brown hair. And amused **_**very**_** dark Blue-Violet eyes.**

** "You aren't David." I said. "David? No, no. I'm Aaron." said the tall person. He must have six foot something! I'm in eleventh grade and still five nine.**

** "You aren't the most graceful person. Are you?" said Aaron. "No, not really." I said. "Didn't think so." he replied. "I can't help it if I'm a klutz." "Sure you can. But I wouldn't consider ice skating if I were you." he said. "I never have." I said annoyed. "How old are you?" I asked. "Huh. I'm only in the ninth grade. And what are you? In the eighth grade" said Aaron. My mouth dropped open in pure, boiling anger and annoyance now. "I'll have you know I'm in the eleventh grade!" I snapped. I grabbed a hardcover book, stood on my tip toes, and slapped him in the head. Well… almost. I missed and fell backwards. He caught me by the hand and pulled me up. His skin felt like it was on fire! But then there was icy cold skin on my back.**

** 'This is awkward.' I thought. 'One boy per side. One with skin on fire. The other with skin like ice cubes.' "Are you alright Kat?" asked David. There was that silky voice. "I'm fine." I said. "Aw, David you got yourself a girlfriend." taunted Aaron. "No!" exclaimed David. "Well uh, I gotta go. See ya!" I said slipping away from them. "I'm coming with you." said David. "Aw, you do like her." said Aaron. "It's true. I do." he said. My eyes widened in disbelief. "As a friend though." he continued. 'So close to the moment of truth.' I thought.**

** We walked in silence for about half of a block. The silence was so antagonizing! "What are you doing here in Corvallis?" I asked. "I was on my way to the beach. Then I saw you walk into the book store." he ****said. "You went out of your way, just to see me?" I said eyeing him suspiciously. "I guess so. Would you like to join me at the beach?" he asked. My eyes widened again and my face turned scarlet. "I-I don't know. I'm supposed to go hiking with Nigi Yuki." I said. "Okay. Maybe another time then." he said. Then my cell phone rang. I fumbled in my pocket and retrieved my phone. "Hello?" I said. "Kat where are you?! We need to get going." said Nigi. "Okay. I'll meet you at the university in five minutes." I said. Then I hung up. "I'll see you later." he said. That wasn't **_**just**_** a 'See you later.' He almost sighed it. Like he was sad to say goodbye.**

** I walked as fast as I could to the university. And for once I didn't trip! Nigi was waiting for me by the car. "What took you so long?" she asked impatiently. "I ran in to David at the book store." I replied. "That explains it. C'mon, we need to get going." she said. "Okay."**

** It was about a ninety minute drive to Crater Lake. When we finally got there we had to walk down to Wizard Island.**

** "Would you rather take a trail or walk through the woods on your own?" asked Nigi. "Preferably a path." I said. "Okay. We need to find the trail first." said Nigi. "Well, duh." I added. "What's the longest trail they have?" I continued. "They only have one." she said. "What ****fun is that?" I said. "It goes to the summit." she said. "Okay. It sounds nice." I said.**

** I took my first fall on a tree root. We were only half a mile in. I fell a lot after that. Every time I fell I swore I heard someone chuckle. Must have been my imagination. Or was it? It almost sounded like David.**

** "Nigi?" I said. "Yeah?" "It's getting dark. I think we should turn back." I said. "I guess we should." she said. I heard sticks breaking in the background. "Did you hear that?" I asked in a hushed voice. "Hear what?" asked Nigi. "Shhh. There it is again." I said. Sure enough, there were sticks breaking. "What is it?" asked Nigi. "How should I know?!" I said a little frantic. Then this HUGE… squirrel emerged from the trees. "What the?" I said. "Let's go." said Nigi annoyed.**

** We finally made it home at 7:30. I was exhausted by then. I was on my way up to my room, when my Dad stopped me.**

** "Kat." said my Dad. "Yes?" I said wearily. "One of your friend's called." he said. "Who?" I asked while yawning. "Some boy the name of David." said my Dad. I perked up when he said that. "Does he want me to call him back?" I said. "Only if you want to." Dad said. "I wrote his number down for you." he continued. "Thanks Dad! I'll call him back real quick." I said.**

** I dialed David's number. No sooner had it rung twice when he picked up the phone.**

** "Hello. Is David home?" I asked. "Kat1 I'm surprised you called. After all that tripping you did." he said. "I wanted to call yo- tripping? How do you know I tripped a lot?!" I exclaimed. Silence. "Are you stalking me?!" "He-he. Well uh, I gotta go." "Don't you hang up on me!" But it was too late. "Humph." I sighed. "We'll talk about this on Monday." I said to myself.**


	5. Stalker

**Chapter Five**

**Stalker**

** Sunday passed by **_**very**_** slowly. I was so anxious, waiting for Nigi Yuk or David to call. Eventually I called him. Only this time a girl answered the phone.**

** "Hello?" said the girl. "Is David home?" I asked. "Yes, hold on. David!" said the girl. "What?!" he said. "Phone!" "Okay!" "Hold on a sec." said the girl. "k." I said. "Here he is." she said. "Hello?" said David. "Hi David!" I exclaimed. "Oh, hi Kat! What are you calling about?" asked David "Oh, nothing, just calling to talk." I said. "About what?" "You know." I said. "Oh. That." "Yes that. Why were you following us?" I asked. "Can we talk about this tomorrow?" pleaded David. "No." I said firmly. "Fine. I'll come over there." he said. "Okay." I said. "Fine with me."**

** I waited in the living room. It only took him five minutes to get to my house. But it felt like fifteen. The he finally arrived. But he had a puzzled look on his face.**

** "Are you alright, David?" I asked. His skin was paler than usual. And his eyes were dark green instead of Peridot. "I can't stay long." he said. "Do you have plans?" I asked. "Yes." he said. "Oh, come in, sit down, make yourself comfortable." I offered. He sat down on the couch, and I sat next to him. But he scooted away from me.**

** "Well, what do you want to talk about?" he asked. "Yesterday in the woods. Was that you?" I asked. He sighed. "It was me. I wanted to make sure you didn't get lost." said David. "I knew it. And what was with you in the bookstore?" I said. "Aaron and I, just don't get along." he said. "Okay. But you seemed a little… protective." I said. "Look I **_**really**_** need to get going." he said. "Well, okay. Bye." I said solemnly. He turned to face me, and there was sadness in his eyes. Then he left and shut the door behind him.**

** "Kat, it's time to get up." said my Mom. "Okay." I said drearily. It was Monday. I could see David again today! 'Three days in a row. What luck!' I thought. I got out of bed, and opened the window, because for once it wasn't raining. It was in the sixties outside. So I pulled on a plain Blue T-shirt, and some plain jeans. After brushing my teeth, I walked out to my car. I hopped in and started it. But my Dad threw the door open, and yelled for me to stay. **

** "Kat!" yelled my Dad. "What is it?!" I asked. "Some girl in on the phone! She says it's urgent!" said my Dad. "Okay!" I replied. I jumped out and ran to the door. I seized the phone from Dad and heard the news.**

** "Hello? Kat?" asked the girl. "This is Bethany Serabith. I'm one of David's sisters. Something happened. He wants to see you right away." said Bethany. "I can see him at school." I said. "He probably won't be there. Like I said… something came up." she said. "Okay. But I don't know how to get there." I said. "I'll pick you up. Give me three minutes." she said frantically. "Okay." I said.**

** Just as she said. She was there in three minutes. I couldn't help wonder what was so urgent. When Bethany finally got there she had a panicked expression. She was the one with the Ruby eyes. They complimented her long braided dirty-blonde hair.**

** "C'mon Kat! We need to go! David **_**really**_** needs to see you!" exclaimed Bethany. "Okay." I said. We rushed out to her car, and she stepped on the gas. The speed dial moderately reached up to 75 miles per hour. "Bethany. Shouldn't you slow down?" I asked. "I know what I'm doing." she said. "Your fifteen miles over the speed limit!" I said. "Just trust me." said Bethany.**

** We drove for two minutes. Then we reached a driveway out in the middle of nowhere. The driveway must have been half a mile! We parked and jumped out. The Amethyst eyed boy threw the door open. "Hurry! There isn't much time!" said the boy. "Can someone **_**please**_** fill me in?!" I asked. "We should probably let David explain." said Bethany.**

** "Well then where is he?!" I snapped. "He's in his room." said Bethany. "Is it upstairs?!" I asked. "Yes, it is." said the boy. "OK!" I dashed upstairs and found his room immediately. I burst through the door out of breath. "David! Are you OK?!" I asked. He was crouching on his bed, wincing in pain. My eyes widened in horror. "David!" I screamed. "David, speak to me!" I yelled. "Kat? Is that you?" mumbled David. My eyes searched his face for answers. But there wasn't anything. The only thing there was pain and sadness.**


	6. The Truth

**Chapter Six**

**The Truth**

**"David, what's wrong?! I'm not leaving until I know." I demanded. "I-I can't stay here anymore." he said. "What?! Why not?!" I asked. "Because of you." he forced out. "What? Why?!" I asked. "I-I'll show you." said David. He stood up and walked over to a mirror. "What do you see?" he asked. "The reflection of you room." I said. "And?" he asked. "There's nothing else. Where's you reflection?!" I said. "That's for you to figure out." he said. "Now, let's get to school."**

** When we got to school, I was still stumped. 'I don't get it. What could he possibly be?!' I thought to myself. 'Why won't he tell me?! This doesn't make any sense.' As I was lost in thought, he had that smile on his face. Out of amusement of course.**

** That day he day with his family at lunch. This discouraged me a bit. I just sat with Nigi-Yuki.**

** "How come your not sitting with David?" asked Nigi-Yuki. "He's sitting with his family today." I said. "He hasn't sat with them since before you came here." said Nigi-Yuki. "Really?!" I said surprised. ****"Really. He must like you a lot." said Nigi-Yuki. "We've already discussed that topic. He only likes me as a friend. And so do I." I said. "Then how come you always blush when you're around me?" "Wha?!" I turned quickly. And there he was looking me in the eyes.**

** "I-I do not!" I said. "You are right now." he said calmly. "Am not." I said denying it. "Oh, stop denying it. You know you love me!" he said with a grin. "Of course I do." I said in defeat.**

** Since he drove me to school, he also drove me from school. We mainly drove in silence. But I was curious to know one thing.**

** "Who is you family exactly?" I asked. "Well. You met Bethany. And I guess you met Otto." he said. "Otto? The violet eyed one?" I said. "Yeah. That's him." said David. "Don't you have another sister?" I asked. "Jasmine. She's not to fond of you mortals." David said. "Mortals?! Alright. Now I really want to know what's going on!" I exclaimed.**


	7. Immortal!

Chapter Seven

Immortal

"Heh. This is awkward." said David. "You're damn right it is!" I exclaimed. "Just calm down Kat." said David coolly. "No! I WANT TO KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON, NOW!" I yelled. "Well, since you've put me in this position." he said.

"You see, our family is… different. _Very_ different." hesitated David. "See, we're… well… immortal." he clenched his fists on the steering wheel waiting for me to explode. "Immortal?" I said expressionless. "But. That's impossible." I said with no feeling. "Well. Not for us." he said. "How?" "I told you. You need to figure that part out." he said. "NO! You're going to tell me NOW!" I said a bit pissed. "Why won't you tell me?!" I demanded. "Well, uh." he stammered. "David, You do not want to piss me off!" I yelled.

"OK, OK! I guess you could say… we're vampires." he said softly. I blinked a few times speechless. "You mean to say I'm in a car alone, with a vampire?" I finally said. "Kinda." I inhaled deeply about ready to scream. Then he put his hand over my mouth. "Please 

don't." he said. I tried to bite him but his hand was firm. "You don't want to bite me." he said with his eyebrows raised. I glared up at him. "You want to bite a vampire?" he said with only one eyebrow raised this time. I shut my mouth and stopped glaring at him. He removed his from my mouth.

"Good girl Kat." he said. "Why didn't you tell me this sooner?!" I asked a bit ticked. "Because I knew you would react somewhat like this." he said. "Yeah. Whatever. Just take me home." I said. "OK."

The rest of the drive was over all silent. It was a little un nerving, but I dealt with it. When we pulled into my driveway, I was getting out when he pulled me over.

He grabbed my wrist, and pulled me back. "Let go of me!" I said. I tried to break free but my efforts were futile. "Can't you forgive me?" he asked softly. "I'll think about it." I said. After that he let go of my wrist. "I'll see you in school tomorrow." he said. "Yeah. OK." I mumbled.

"How was school today Kat?" asked my Mom. "It was fine." I said. "What was all that about this morning?" asked my Dad. "Uh, nothing really. He just wanted to talk to me." I said. "Oh. OK then." replied my Dad.

That night I dreamt of David. But he had fangs, and his eyes were practically black. His expression was torn. Like he was debating on the inside. Then all of a sudden that boy Aaron was beside me.

"Run Kat!" he said. His eyes were dark and had a very serious look in them. David took a step towards us. Aaron let out this growl. David took a step back. Then lunged for _me_!

I was so stunned I couldn't move. "No!" exclaimed Aaron. Then Aaron fell to the ground and turned into this, dog type thing. He then lunged for David.

"Stop!" I yelled. I could move now. I fell to my knees and burst into tears. "Please stop." I sobbed. David slowed, and looked at me with soft eyes. But Aaron was still headed toward him.

I awoke sweating, panting, and crying. I looked over at the clock. It was only 3 O' clock. "Ugh." I grumbled. I pulled the sheets up over my head. It was cold! Then I looked over towards the window in my room. It was bright in my room. "No wonder I'm so cold!" I whispered. "The window is open. But I haven't' had it open since I went hiking. That's strange." I grumbled. I stood up out of bed and shut the window. Then I went back to bed.

That next day at school was very boring, except for the end of the day.

'I guess I'll forgive him.' I thought. I was nearly at my car by then. And there he was. Standing perfectly next to it. His eyes were a bright Peridot again.

"Hello Kat." he said. "Are you still mad at me?" Ah. That silky voice. I couldn't stay mad at him forever. He did tell me after all.

"No." I said. "That's good." he said. "I can't stay mad at you." I said with a grin. "After all. You _are_ the first friend I made here." "Sure I'm not more than a friend?" he asked. "Uh. Of c-course not! Don't be silly." I said. That was my worst lie yet. My face turned scarlet and betrayed me. "That seems like a lie to me." he said. "Uh"


End file.
